BYE BYE
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: 'Suatu hari pasti, aku akan membuat ceritaku di sukai orang-orang dan di baca olehnya. Membuat toko buku dengan namanya. Kamu.. harapanku. Olehmu aku tahu arti kehidupan, karnamu aku dapat tersenyum dan untukmu semoga kita berjumpa disana. Arigatou..'


"**BYE BYE****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**BYE BYE"**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****BYE BYE**** © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****-,-v**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**Aku tahu kita dulu berjalan bersama.**_

_**Tertawa bersama dan kau menanggis untukku."**_

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang cukup nyenyak sampai aku memimpikan wajah yang telah lama tak aku lihat. Aku membiasakan mataku melihat dalam gelapnya kamar berukuran sedang sebelum aku meraih tombol lampu belajarku.

Jam di ponselku menunjukkan pukul 1.20 dini hari. Aku melihat beberapa pemberitahuan pesan masuk tapi aku tak memperdulukannya. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kursi belajarku yang dingin. Aku membuka laci meja belajar, kulihat sebuah buku usang berada di sana.

Entah sudah berapa lama buku berwarna biru itu tergeletak sendiri di sana. Aku mengambilnya dengan ragu. Fikiranku mulai melayang mengingat semua yang aku tulis di sana. Aku membuka sampul buku dan mendapati sebuah kalung dengan liontin bintang tergeletak di sana.

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas benda apa dan dari mana itu. Aku meletakkan kalung itu di dekat ponselku yang berdiri bersandar pada lampu belajarku. Aku mengambil ponsel itu dan menempelkan sepasang headset menempel cantik di daun telingaku.

Aku memutar lagu yang hanya satu-satunya berada di ponselku dan aku _klik options 'Repeat one'_. Hal yang selalu aku lakukan saat aku memutar lagu. Ini lagu yang sangat berarti untukku. Mengingatkanku padanya. Pada sosok yang telah tiada. Pada sosok laki-laki yang aku sukai.

Pelan-pelan aku mulai mendengar lagu yang aku kenal. Aku melanjutkan membaca buku di depanku. Sebuah cerita masa lalu mulai menari-nari memutar memori kelam yang memilukan untuk di kenang.

* * *

_Setelah semua yang kau lakukan_

_Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku_

_Kita sering berjalan melalui jalan yang penuh pepohonan_

_Rambut pendekmu terlihat dewasa setelah satu tahun ini_

* * *

'Di senja yang dingin aku menangis di antara tangisan awan. Aku menangis karena ortuku sedang bertengkar memutuskan untuk bercerai. _Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?_ Aku yang masih kelas 2 sekolah dasar menangis tersedu-sedu.'

* * *

Aku membacanya dengan seksama dan otakku memutar kenangan itu. Aku memejamkan mataku, sakit memang mengingat semuanya tapi saat itu cowok yang lebih tua dariku menghampiriku. Aku tak pernah melihat cowok itu. Baju hitam dan celana jins hitam dan topi hitam membuatku heran.

Aku menahan rasa penasaranku sekuat tenaga. Cowok itu duduk di sampingku. Rerumputan di dekat sungai berhembus mengikuti terpaan angin. "Hiks hiks.." aku menangis terisak-isak tak memperdulikan cowok di sampingku.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan mama dan papa." Aku bergumam dalam isak tangisku. Cowok itu terdiam, ia menatap lurus kedepan. Tapi sepertinya ia mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Aku terdiam cukup lama, angin mulai berhembus dengan pelan walau begitu ia mampu menerbangkan rambutku yang ringan.

"Saat kau tertawa, aku akan ada di sini menemanimu. Saat kau menaggis tuhan ada di sisimu." Cowok itu beranjak dari posisinya. Aku membalik halaman buku selanjutnya. Aku membuka mataku dan membacanya.

* * *

_Berhentilah mengabaikan percakapan_

_Bahkan diriku bekerja giat kerenamu_

_Aku tidak bisa menunggumu dewasa,_

_tapi akulah yang menjahukan diri,kan?_

* * *

'Senja yang rudup, awan terlihat akan menangis tapi seperti tertahan oleh angin senja. Kakak yang menenagkanku kemarin duduk di sampingku, saat aku tertawa menikmati hobiku menulis.'

* * *

Lagi-lagi kenangan bertahun-tahun lalu terbesit di otakku dan teberputar bagai sebuah kaset usang yang berfungsi dengan baik.

Senja berwarna orange yang sedikit tertutup awan gelap membuatku sedikit nyaman. Aku mulai menulis lagi. Sesekali aku menengadakan kepalaku ke atas merasakan hembusan angin dan tabir awan yang menawan. Cowok berbaju hitam yang kemarin menghiburku duduk di sebelahku. Ia menatapku dan senyum tipisnya terpancar lembut.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan ramah. aku merasa tenang saat dia disini, walau aku tak tahu namanya, senyum itu membuatku melupakan semua kesedihanku. Ia tak bicara sepata kata pun. Hanya duduk, memandang angin, kemudian menikmati langit senja.

Aku mengulurkan bukuku kepadanya, cowok berambut pirang itu menatapku sekilas, seakan tak perlu kata-kata untuk berkomunikasi. Ia membacanya, sesekali aku melihatnya tertawa lincah. Tak lama kemudian ia menyerahkan buku itu kepadaku, kini dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi.

Aku mengambil buku itu kemudian aku alihkan wajahku menatap dedaunan yang tertiup angin. "Namaku Karin, aku suka sekali menulis, saat aku kesepian dan sedih aku selalu menulis. Baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang mau membaca ceritaku hehehe.." ujarku bersemangat.

"Aku yakin suatu hari nanti akan banyak orang yang membaca ceritamu. Percayalah!" serunya. Aku mendengarkan suara lembut yang menenagkan darinya. Aku mengangukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti. "Suatu hari aku akan menjadi seorang Novelis dan mendirikan sebuah toko buku." Ucapku membela keributan angin yang berterbangan.

"He'em." Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadaku. Walau hanya sederhana. Walau aku merindukannya saat ini dirinya tak akan ada disini, lagi."

Aku membalikkan halaman buku selanjutnya. Membacanya dengan seksama dan dengan tangan yang mulai gemetar.

* * *

_Seperti biasa.._

_Hujan es pun turun_

_Bersama tangisan air matamu untukku_

_Kebaikan yang tak ku mengerti_

_Sunggu terasa berat di dalam hatiku selama ini_

* * *

'Senja yang menangis, lagi-lagi aku terpuruk di antara tangisan awan senja. Matahari terlihat begitu sedih, tapi dirinya lagi-lagi datang menghampiri. Membawakan sebuah kalung sebagai hadiah."

* * *

Aku melirik kalung yang tergeletak di dekat lampu belajarku. Aku meraihnya dan memasangnya secara hati-hati. Warna perak kalung ini tak berubah, bintang yang ada di bawah kalung terlihat berwarnya kecoklatan. Air mataku mengalir.

Hiks..hiks.. suara tangisan serakku mengema di ruangan kecil yang di sebut kamar. Aku memeluk kalung pemberiannya dengan erat, mendekapnya seakan-akan itu dia. Walau cuma sebentar, walau aku tak tahu namanya. Aku selalu merindukannya. Berharap ia menemaniku disini.

Aku membalikkan buku itu lagi dan lagi, tapi tak aku temukan catatan apapun di sana sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah tulisan di lembar terakhir.

'Kau telah pergi, saat lagi-lagi aku terpuruk. Aku menunggumu di bukit nostalgia kita. Berharap kau akan kesana dan menghiburku. Duduk di sampingku. Dengan senyum tulus yang terlukis di wajahmu. Aku merindukan semua itu.'

Sekarang semua terukir jelas di memori kenanganku. Aku yang kini tak lagi bisa tersenyum tulus, aku yang benci bersosialisasi dan lebih suka mengurung diri di dalam rumah. Aku mengingatnya. Aku menutup diriku karena hanya satu orang yang boleh melihat senyumku.

Saat ia tak datang menghiburku, aku merasa ia menghianatiku. Aku yang mulai menyukainya hanya bisa menangis pasrah saat ia tak pernah kembali kesana. Walau hanya sekali, aku selalu berharap. Dia ada di sampingku.

Aku tak tahu, dia itu nyata atau hanya imajinasiku saja, aku tak tahu. Hiks ..hiks..

Aku masih tak bisa berhenti menanggis, sampai aku merasa mataku terpejam. Dalam tidurku yang masih terus menangis aku merasa ada seseorang yang membelai rambutku.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, walau kau tak akan bisa melihatku..lagi!" gumam seseorang tepat di telingaku. Aku hanya tersenyum, suara yang familiar untukku selalu bisa menenangkanku.

"Arigatou." Gumamku lirih.

Lagu yang masih mengalun di telingaku samar-samar masuk kedalam mimpiku, mimpi yang tak pernah aku lihat selama 7 tahun terakhir ini. Mimpi di mana aku kembali duduk dengannya memandang mentari senja.

* * *

'Suatu hari pasti, aku akan membuat ceritaku di sukai orang-orang dan di baca olehnya. Membuat toko buku dengan namanya. Kamu.. harapanku. Olehmu aku tahu arti kehidupan, karnamu aku dapat tersenyum dan untukmu semoga kita berjumpa disana. Arigatou..'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ini cerita pertemuanku dengannya. **

**Sosok cowok yang tak akan tergantikan.**

**Ini hadiah dariku, maaf karena aku menghilangkan liontin bintang darimu T^T**

* * *

_**NB : Lirik lagu di atas itu lagunya : **_

_**7 Seven Oops -Bye Bye**_

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
